


Caçando dragões

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A besta era dente e garra e músculos poderosos, e elas a despedaçariam.





	Caçando dragões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872690) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #097 - tooth and claw (dente e garra).

A besta era dente e garra e músculos poderosos, e elas a despedaçariam. Cassandra a atacou vigorosamente, mesmo que negasse que caçar dragões fosse diferente de qualquer outra batalha. Herah adorava lutar contra dragões, algo primal era despertado nela durante essas batalhas, e essa batalha era especial, porque queria um dente para dar de presente para Cassandra. Os colares gêmeos feitos de um dente de dragão sempre eram especiais, mas matar a besta juntos só lhes dava ainda mais significado. Cassandra não saberia o que eles significavam, mas ela ainda iria entender, já que também era uma caçadora de dragões.


End file.
